Problem: The geometric sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = -\dfrac{9}{8} \left(\dfrac{4}{3}\right)^{i - 1}$ What is $a_{2}$, the second term in the sequence?
Explanation: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-\dfrac{9}{8}$ and the common ratio is $\dfrac{4}{3}$ The second term is simply the first term times the common ratio. Therefore, the second term is equal to $a_2 = -\dfrac{9}{8} \cdot \dfrac{4}{3} = -\dfrac{3}{2}$.